A New Start
by ASuperGleek
Summary: A new Girl starts at McKinley High but her first day does not go well after she tries to audition for Glee Club.
1. Part 1

Part 1

It was a normal day at McKinley High, Glee club was about to start and Blaine was bugging Kurt about going to see Harry Potter.  
>"OK so we have to go to the rescreening of Harry Potter Kurt" Said Blaine stopping at the door turning to Kurt.<br>"Sure I'm looking forward to it, I'll meet you in the choir room I need to go to my locker." Kurt turned and walked off, he was not really sure about going to see Harry Potter but he knew how much it meant to Blaine to go and see it with each other. Blaine walked into the choir room thinking he was the first one there, but as he walked through the door he saw someone sitting at the piano. It wasn't the normal piano guy who he had yet to learn the name of but a girl, she was wearing a hoody and jeans and had long blonde hair. Blaine really wanted to say 'Hey Brit' but he knew it wasn't her. She was trying to play the piano but was not doing very well.

"Hello" Said Blaine, the girl turned around.  
>"Umm Hey…. Is this where the glee club meet?" She said quietly.<br>"Yes, Yes It is. I'm Blaine Anderson. The rest of the group will be here soon." Blaine walked over and sat down on the seat next to her.  
>"I'm Molly Smith, I saw the flyer by my locker and was told I should come and join and make some friends. I'm new here you see. Feel free to tell me to shut up." She said banging a book on her forehead. Blaine laughed.<br>"Your accent, its English right."  
>"Yeah, I mean my parents were American, I was born here but moved to London when I was 2 and grow up there." Molly said, her voice sounded sad.<br>"Oh Why did you move back?" Blaine asked.  
>"Long story, don't really want to go into it" She opened a book and inside was a small photo of a little girl aged about 5 or 6 with a women and man standing in front of Big Ben.<br>"So do you play?" Blaine looked down at the piano then back up to Molly.  
>"No but I really want to. You?"<br>"Yeah I do. I tell you what I teach you" Blaine smiled at her and Molly Smiled back. Just then Mr Schuester walked in, Molly quickly got up off the seat as if she had done something wrong. Blaine got up and walked over to him.  
>"Mr Shue this is Molly, she wants to join New Directions." Blaine pulled her in front of him, she gave a quick smile before Will spoke.<br>"Hey, ok cool do you want to take a seat we are kind of busy today with selecting song choices."  
>Molly went and sat down on a seat at the back and got a little notepad out and started writing.<p>

Kurt came in through the door followed by the rest of New Directions, Rachel as always was talking about what solos she should get while Finn would just nod his head. Mr Shue walked up to the white board and started writing what needed to be done today.  
>"Right guys" Mr Shue said while doing his little twirl he normally does after writing on the board. "If we want to win this year we seriously need to be on the ball. So by the end of today's meeting we need to have a selection of songs we can use, which means we can't do the normal duets and mash up comps this year as that would take up far too much time."<br>"Mr Shue, sorry to butt in but who's she?" Rachel pointed to Molly whose head was in her book.  
>"Oh I'm sorry what was your name again? Would you like to come down here and introduce yourself." Mr Shue asked. She slowly walked down to where he was and kept her eyes on her feet.<br>"Umm Hi, My name's Molly Smith I'm 15 years old. I've just moved back here from London. I must admit I don't know what a glee club is, I know you sing and dance and that's it. So yeah that's it." "So do you have your audition song sorted?" Mr Shue asked.  
>"I'm sorry what? Your flyer said just show up and you're in." Molly began to panic, she had never sung in front of people before, her plain was to join and just sway in the background to help keep her mind off things.<br>"Mr Shue she is clearly messing us about, we didn't even put up any flyers this year. I bet you that accent is fake to." Rachel said while grabbing the flyer out of her hand knocking the books Molly was holding onto the floor. "I think Coach Sylvester has something to do with this"  
>"Sylvester was the one who told me I should join, she said you guys were nice. I was hoping to just be in the background you know." Molly said while trying to grab the books off the floor.<br>" Told you she's a spy"  
>"Rachel I think you should apologise now." Mr Shue said, he couldn't believe what she was saying, everyone else in New Directions didn't say anything they were in shock as well, not even Blaine said anything.<br>"You know what I think I should leave, I'm not welcome here. It was nice to meet you Blaine." Said Molly.  
>"Wait" Blaine said, but she had already left the room. Everyone turned to face Rachel, even she was in shock with herself. Blaine got up and walked to were Molly was standing, he bent down. The photo he had seen in her book earlier had fallen out when Rachel knocked her. He put the picture in his pocket and went back to his seat.<p>

Molly was walking down the hallway to leave the school when she was meet by Coach Sylvester who was travelling the other way.  
>"Hey Molly, how was Glee club?" She said with a smile on her face.<br>"Horrible they said I was spying for you." She Said, tears started to fill her eyes.  
>"You know what I think you should come and join the cheerios instead."<br>"Really"  
>"Yeah you will be perfect for us, we need someone new. Tell you what come to my office now and you can get your uniform." Said Sue putting her hand on Molly's shoulder.<br>Molly followed Sue to her office. While Sue was getting Molly her uniform she was looking at all the pictures. She never thought of herself doing cheerleading but she might as well give it a try.  
>"Here you go, just your size."<p>

Molly woke up early, she had completely forgotten about what had happened in glee club. She walked to her door were her new cheerios outfit was hanging and put it on. Sue had told her that she didn't have to put her hair up in a pony tail if she didn't want to as she didn't have any practice. She turned on her laptop. She had never been a big fan of makeup so was flicking though youtube videos on how to apply some, she wanted to look smart. She lightly curled her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself, there was another reason to as to why she wanted to look different. Blaine the boy who came and made friends with her, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Something about him made her heart skip a beat, was it his hair, the bowties he wore she didn't know, she wanted to get his attention.

Morning lessons was just about to start, most of the members of New Directions were walking down the stairs when they saw Molly the shy girl from yesterdays Glee club meeting walking past, she had changed. They all stopped as she walked pasted them, Jacob was following her with a camera crew asking her questions.  
>"See I told you she was a spy for Sue." Said Rachel.<br>"Maybe you were right" Said Mercedes

To Be continued


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
>Molly was walking down the corridor with Jacob and his camera crew following behind.<br>"So I'm here with the newest member of the cheerios Molly Smith. Is it true you are from England?"  
>Molly looked shocked, how did this guy know her name but she decided to go along with him.<br>"I moved to London when I was 2. I was born here in Lima."  
>"How do you respond to a recent post on my blog that says you are the hottest new cheerleader the cheerios has had in a long time"<br>"Umm I'm sorry what? I have only been a cheerio less than an hour"  
>"Just posted from my phone now, so you what do you say" Jacob holds up his mic to her mouth.<br>"I'm flattered of course. Give me the address and I check out your blog after." Molly stopped and took a book out of her bag.  
>"Is it true you tried out for Glee club but one Miss Berry got scared of your talent and kicked you out?"<p>

Rachel and Mercedes walked into the choir room still talking about spotting Molly in the corridor.  
>"I can't believe you were right." Mercedes said taking a seat next to Rachel.<br>"Can't believe she was right about what?" Blaine butted in, he was just behind them with Kurt.  
>"You know that girl we who tried to join yesterday Rachel was right she is a spy for Sue. We just saw her in a cheerios uniform with Jacob and his team following her." Mercedes said.<br>"Are you sure it was her?" Blaine said, his hands in his pockets. The picture of Molly's he picked up yesterday was still in there.  
>"Wow Rachel are you forgetting that Brit and Santana are in the cheerios as well, are you calling them spy's to?" Kurt butted in.<br>"No of course not but don't you find it strange that she had a poster which we didn't make or put up and that Coach Sylvester told her to join." Rachel said. Blaine didn't know what to think, he spoke to her before everyone else and got to know her compared to the others. He made a plan to wait by her locker and speak to her.

Blaine walked down the hall after glee club, he didn't know which locker was hers but he just walked really slowly hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Molly was walking through the corridor everyone seemed to move out her way, like she was someone. Not like yesterday were people would walk into her and almost knocking her off her feet. She turned the corner and walked straight into Blaine knocking her almost onto the floor but Blaine caught her. But she had twisted her ankle a bit.  
>"Wow, are you ok?" Said Blaine.<br>"Yeah I think I be ok. Ouch. Its Blaine right."  
>"You remember me." Blaine sounded shocked, he was hoping she would remember his name.<br>"Of course I do, how can I forget you. You were so sweet to me yesterday. The only person who was" She said while holding her foot.  
>"You sure you ok. If you want I can carry you to your locker?" Blaine bent down ready to pick her up.<br>"You don't really have to... Very well ok." She sat herself in his arms. He lifted her up and started walking. Rachel walked pasted Blaine and Molly but didn't notice them until she walked passed them, she looked back and watched them as they turned the corner.

"This is mine, I hope I wasn't to heavy for you" said Molly as Blaine put her back on the floor.  
>"No your light" He said as he got back up. Molly opened her locker, she didn't have much stuck on the door just a couple of pictures. Blaine looked at them, they had the same women and man in the other picture but the little girl wasn't a little girl anymore, it was an older girl it was Molly but this time she was joined with a baby. The group of people were happy in the pictures, Blaine took out the picture that was in his pocket.<br>"I believe this is yours" He showed her the photo.  
>"OMG, where did you find this? I thought I had lost it forever. You are a life saver." She gave him a massive hug.<br>"You're the little girl in this photo right? Are these your parents" He asked.  
>"Correct. Yeah, yeah they were." Her eyes started to fill with tears.<br>"Why do you speak like they are dead?" Blaine asked, he knew he didn't ask the question in the best way and inside his mind he was hitting himself on the head. Molly was trying so hard to hold back the tears but was failing badly.  
>"They, they, they" She took a deep breath and whispered "They died 6 months ago. Please don't tell anyone I don't want anyone to know." She put her head in her hands. Blaine pulled her in for a hug.<br>"I'm so sorry, where you staying at the moment?" Blaine asked.  
>"With my grandparents with my little sister she's only 2" She reached for one picture that was on her locker door, "This is her, her names Alice. Please don't tell anyone"<br>"I won't don't worry" Blaine said wiping a few tears off her face.  
>"Why does everyone hate Coach Sylvester so much? She knew my mother." Asked Molly.<br>"Well I don't know the ins and outs of it, I only get told some things from Kurt but she doesn't like Glee club." Blaine said.  
>"Oh... You don't fancy meeting up for coffee later do you? Just for a chat and how I can speak to the other members of glee club and tell them I'm not here to hurt them." Molly asked.<br>"Sure." Blaine smiled.


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
>"Hey Blaine" Rachel said running to catch up Blaine and Kurt in the hallway.<br>"I saw you talking to Molly earlier" Rachel said.  
>"Rachel, don't start Blaine can talk to whoever he likes" Kurt suddenly stopped, he was fed up with how she was treating people the last couple of days.<br>"Rachel she's not bad at all. She doesn't know what on earth she's done wrong. She's having a hard time at the moment and doesn't need you on her back." Blaine blurted out.  
>"Oh was it when I saw you carrying her. Why were you carrying her anyways?" Rachel asked. Kurt looked at Blaine interested.<br>"She hurt her ankle I was carrying her back to her locker." Blaine didn't know why he had to explain himself, half of him wanted to tell them both what Molly had been through but he made a promise not to say. Coach Sylvester came up behind them making Rachel jump.  
>"Hello Porcelain and the other two." Said Sue.<br>"What do you want?" Asked Rachel.  
>"I heard you treated one of my cheerios really badly yesterday, made her feel unwelcome." Spoke Sue.<br>"Sue we know she's a spy for you, you did it before and your trying it again" Rachel voice started to raise, Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's jacket and pulled him away and left Rachel and Sue to speak.  
>"Blaine I'm really happy you helping the new girl and all I just don't want everyone to start fighting because of this." Kurt pulled him closer, as they walked down the hall.<br>"I know Kurt, but she's had an awful few months and now everyone in Glee are treating her badly. I think I'm her only friend here." Blaine said with sadness in his voice.  
>"Why what happened?" Kurt asked. Blaine came to a sudden stop.<br>"I can't tell you, anyone I promised her." Blaine told Kurt, he looked up at him. Kurt gave him puppy dog eyes, Blaine always feel for them when Kurt wanted to know something.  
>"Fine, but don't tell anyone ok."<br>"OK" Kurt livened up a bit.  
>"Her parents died 6 months ago and she's living with her grandparents." Blaine knew that she would kill him if she found out he told Kurt but he was sure Kurt wouldn't tell anyone.<br>"Poor kid, I know how she feels." Kurt said remembering back to when he lost his own mother.  
>"I'm meeting her after school, she really wants to be friends with everyone in Glee club so we are going to discuss what we can do. It might be best if you weren't there Kurt." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand hoping he would understand.<br>"Don't worry, but you will miss afternoon Glee practise." Kurt pointed  
>"I know but sometimes in life there are things more important then Glee club, missing one little meeting won't hurt." Blaine was glad his boyfriend understood and pulled him in for a hug.<p>

Molly knocked on Sues door.  
>"Come in" Sue shouted making Molly jump.<br>"Hello aunty Sue, sorry I mean Coach Sylvester." Molly had always called Sue aunty, she had called her that all her life. It's that stupid thing parents always did with their kids growing up calling a family friend aunty or uncle even if they weren't related. Molly took a seat in front of the desk.  
>"Don't worry about it, just don't say it while you're at school again. You don't want them Glee clubbers to hear you say that they might make fun out of you. So you made any friends?" Sue asked.<br>"There was a nice guy this morning, with a camera crew. What was his name?" Molly had a list of names running in her head.  
>"Jacob" Sue answered.<br>"Yes that was it, he seemed nice. Even if it was bit freaky how he knew some things about me but I don't think he knew about my parents thank god. There was also someone else, his names Blaine."  
>"Glee Club Blaine?" Sue asked.<br>"Yeah he seems the only nice one of the bunch, we are going to get coffee later today and talk about how we can get the rest of the members into liking me" Molly smiled thinking about when Blaine was carrying her, she remembered staring into his big brown eyes .  
>"You like him don't you. I know that look Molly" Sue know this was bad news for her plan, she had to come up with something. She wanted Molly to tare the glee club apart anyway she can, then a plan popped into her head. If she told Molly that Blaine had a super massive crush on her then maybe she could get one of glee couples to break up which in turn will make everyone angry and somehow end up destroying glee club themselves, she would think of that part later.<br>"Molly, I really shouldn't say this. I was speaking with Blaine earlier and he mentioned you."  
>Molly suddenly snapped out of her daydream.<br>"Oh what did he say?" Molly asked.  
>"Well... He thought you looked stunning today in your cheerios uniform and that he had a crush on you but he's too scared to tell you." Sue lied.<br>"Really?" Molly had a smile across her face, again her heart kept skipping a beat.  
>"Now listen to aunty Sue, don't say anything about it today when you meet him for coffee just act yourself. I will sort out the rest." Sue said.<br>"Thanks aunty Sue." Molly ran round and gave Sue a hug, she couldn't believe what she heard. She went to the nearest toilets to check on her makeup and made sure she looked perfect for her meeting with him.

Molly arrived at the Lima Bean earlier so she could find a seat that wasn't so in the public area, she got out a little note pad out and started drawing little hearts in it and put her and Blaine's name in the middle of it. After about 10minutes she put it away just in case he arrived and saw her drawing the hearts. She kept thinking to herself. 'Play it cool, don't blow it. Remember what aunty Sue said'. Just then she heard a voice from the other side of the building.  
>"Hey Molly" Blaine shouted pushing his way through people. Molly got up and they hugged each other. Molly could feel his heart beating through his top.<p> 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
>Kurt walked into the choir room followed by Mike and Tina, he took a seat at the back and sat himself down.<br>"Where's Blaine?" Asked Tina.  
>"He can't make it today he's got something important on." Kurt said hoping that no one would ask him anymore questions on the matter.<br>"Does it have anything to do with Molly? You're not bothered about how close they are getting." Rachel said.  
>"Blaine is allowed to be friends with whoever he likes Rachel." Kurt shouted back.<br>"Guys what's with the shouting?" Will asked as he walked through the door placing his bag on top of the piano.  
>"Blaine has ditched us to be with Molly Mr Shue." Rachel said standing with her hands on her hips.<br>"Rachel don't" Said Finn as he pulled Rachel back down on the seat.  
>"Rachel I'm really disappointed by how you treated her yesterday you didn't give her a chance. If Blaine is with her good she will find out that some people in this club will give her a chance." Will said.<br>"But Mr Shue..." Rachel butted in.  
>"No buts."<p>

Blaine walked back other too were Molly was sitting with two coffees and a muffin in his hand, he placed them on the table before sitting himself down.  
>"Here's the money for mine." Molly placed some coins in front of him.<br>"Don't worry about it, they are on me. So what's London like?" asked Blaine, he had never been out the country before and was really interested.  
>"Its brilliant, I mean the weather is not that great but the weather isn't great here to. I went to quite a few west end shows you would love it. Wicked is well Wicked!"<br>"I love the soundtrack, it's totally awesome." Blaine grabbed the muffin took it out of its wrapping and tore it in half. "Here you go." He pushed the other half still in the wrapping over to Molly.  
>"I thought that was for you?" Molly questioned.<br>"I was hoping we would share it." Blaine said as he was taking a bite out of his half. Molly blushed as she picked up her half and took a bit.  
>"Thanks" She said.<br>"Why did you become a cheerio?" asked Blaine.  
>"Well after you know me trying to get into glee club I bumped into Coach Sylvester and I spoke to her about how it went and said I should join. She was the person who told me to join glee club because of what happened with my parents she said it would be good for me." Molly decided this time she won't break down into a mess again when talking about them.<br>"Is it ok for me to ask how you know her?" Blaine asked  
>"My mom and her were friends, they meet when they were at school. They were quite close." Molly took out her phone and showed Blaine a picture of her mom and Sue when they were at school. "My mom was 3 years younger."<br>"You don't mind me asking how they died do you?" Blaine knew this was a risky question to ask.  
>"It's ok. It was a house fire." Molly's voice saddened, "It was on a Saturday night, we were asleep upstairs. I remember waking up because of the smoke alarm and finding smoke around the room so I ran to my sister's room and grabbed her. When I tried to get to my parents room I couldn't there was too much smoke and the fire was blocking me. I had just had to get out." Blaine grabbed Molly's hand and squeezed it. "They think it was caused by the electrics or something."<br>"That sounds awful, I'm sorry" Blaine wasn't sure what to say, what can you say.  
>"It's ok. I got Alice and my grandparents... and I got you." Molly said.<br>"Yeah you got me."

Rachel was off again singing one of her solos, Kurt wasn't really listening. He was messing with his phone. He wanted to text Blaine but wasn't sure what he going to write. He went into new message and begin with 'Hi Blaine, How's it going? Everyone keeps asking for you. I really think I should tell them about Molly but like you said I shouldn't. See you soon. Love Kurt.' Kurt pressed send and went into the photo section he looked at photo of him and Blaine that was taken during the summer. They were happy in the picture.  
>"So what did you guys think?" asked Rachel.<p> 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
>Blaine's phone started bleeping, he reached to his bag and got it out. Molly decided to quickly look at her phone to. Quickly running through the pictures see saw a reminder.<br>"Oh dam, I was meant to be babysitting my sister tonight. I've got to go." Molly promptly grabbed her stuff and got up off the seat.  
>"You don't want a lift do you? My car is in the car park." Blaine asked as he got up off his seat to. Molly had to think a bit before answering.<br>"You sure you don't mind?" Molly asked.  
>"Yeah, I can make sure you get back in time." Blaine smiled.<p>

Kurt couldn't stop looking at his phone during the rest of Glee club meeting. Mr Shue had already told him off ten times already for not paying attention. Just as he went to put it back in his bag he got a text from Blaine explaining that he was going over to Molly's and he be a bit late at getting to Kurt's that night. The thing's Rachel had been saying was starting to get to him, he didn't know much about Molly and he did feel a bit threatened by how close she was getting to Blaine but he knew he felt like that because he was his boyfriend. His first and hopeful only boyfriend and he didn't want to ruin anything between them. He simply replied to the text with ok and decided to stop thinking about it.

The car ride back was going ok, they had been in the car for 5 minutes before they started talking again.  
>"Its strange being in a car were the driver is on the left hand side, its strange how you drive on the right side to." Molly blurted out.<br>"Strange to you, I would say the same if I was in England with you." Blaine laughed.  
>"You know the first day I moved back here, I almost got run over. I was so used to the road system back in London that I looked the wrong way crossing the road that I almost got killed. I won't be making that mistake again." Molly said why shorting out stuff in her bag.<br>After another 15 minutes they finally pulled up to Molly's house, it's was a small two storey house with loads of flowers growing in the front garden. Molly opened the door as Blaine walked round to her.  
>"Thanks again for the lift, would you like to come in for a drink." Molly asked.<br>"Ok" Blaine answered.  
>"There you are Molly, I was just about to ring you." A woman in her late 60's walked out the house towards Molly and Blaine. She was dressed in some fancy clothes.<br>"Sorry I'm late, I almost forgot about tonight." Molly replied.  
>"Don't worry dear. Who's this handsome young man with you?" The women asked.<br>"I'm Blaine Anderson, we both go to school together." Blaine put out his hand to shake the women's hand.  
>"Well you're a nice polite boy. Molly I don't know what time we will be back. You can call for takeout if you want, there are some menus on the fridge, and Alice has eaten. Frank, Frank you ready?" The women shouted back into the house.<br>"Yes I'm coming Marge." Said Frank as he stepped out the door and he looked at Blaine, unsure while he was there.  
>"Molly you haven't got a boyfriend already have you?" Frank said as Marge slightly punched him in the ribs.<br>"OK OK, we'll be back around 10." Marge and Frank got into the car and drove off the drive.  
>"Welcome to my crazy family" Molly laughed as she walked in, Blaine followed. He walked through the doorway and looked around to find a large room with a small kitchen attached. Two small sofas with a small TV in the corner, a little dining table to the side.<br>"You can sit down wherever you want. I be right back." Molly said as she ran up the stairs.  
>Blaine walked up to the wall were a few more family pictures were hanging.<br>Molly walked into her sisters room, she checked Alice was ok before going to her own room to change. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and a top with a band she had never heard of on. She quickly got changed, checked her makeup and hair. Alice started to cry, Molly ran from her room and picked up Alice and walked back down stairs with her. She saw Blaine looking at a family picture.  
>"That was taken about two weeks before they died." She said making Blaine jump a bit before he turned round to face them.<br>"My parents liked to take pictures and email them to my grandparents. They did it like every two months or so." Molly placed Alice next to some toys and walked over to the kitchen area and pulled out two glasses. Blaine felt a little tug on his trouser leg, he looked done to find Alice pulling at it. He bent down and picked her up.  
>"Hello, you must be Alice" Blaine said. Molly looked over and smiled as she poured orange juice into both of the glasses and walked over and placed them on the small coffee table next to the sofas and sat down. Blaine followed her over and sat down with Alice on her lap on the sofa the over side of Molly.<br>"I'm glad she's so young and she doesn't understand what happened." Molly said, Blaine nodded as Alice started to pull at his bowtie. Blaine didn't stop her as she managed to get it from his neck and was now sucking on it.  
>"What band is that on your t-shirt?" Blaine asked.<br>"Oh I don't know, you see since the fire I lost nearly all my stuff and my grandparents can't afford to re buy all my and Alice's wardrobe so most of its hand downs from friends or charity shops." Alice explained.  
>"Oh" Blaine sounded shocked.<br>"Don't worry about it. I don't mind, I'll rather Alice get new stuff. I mean I'm looking for a weekend job so soon I'll be able to by myself some new clothes." Molly saw a little package just to the side of the room, she got up and picked it up. It had her name on it. She walked back over to were she was sitting and sat down. She started tearing at the wrapping to reveal wrapping paper with the words 'Happy Birthday' all over it.  
>"It's your birthday?" Blaine spoke as he pulled Alice back onto his lap as she moved closer to the edge of the sofa.<br>"No, it's tomorrow. I'll be 16." She took a deep breath and put the package back on the table. Blaine got up off the sofa and handed Alice back to Molly.  
>"I've got to go." Blaine spoke as he made his way to the door.<br>"What, did I do something wrong?" Molly asked as she stood up holding Alice tight in her arms.  
>"Nope, I see you tomorrow ok" Blaine spoke as he turned back to Molly. Blaine went to take his bowtie back from Alice but then decided not to.<br>"Now Alice you can keep that bowtie. Think of it as a present from Uncle Blaine." Blaine winked at Molly and left.

Blaine got back into his car and reached for his phone. He pulled up Kurt's number.  
>"Hey Kurt, meet me at the mall I've got a mission for you."<p> 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
>Blaine waited in his car on the car park of the local mall. He messed about with his phone while waiting for Kurt to arrive. He looked to his left and saw a car pulling into the spot next to him, he recognised the car straight away. He picked up his bag and got out meeting Kurt.<br>"So why did you call me here Blaine?" Kurt asked as he was still unsure. Blaine linked arms with Kurt and told him his plans as they walked in doors. They finally stopped outside a clothes store.  
>"Right so you called me here so we can buy the new girl some new clothes? Why? Also where's your bowtie gone I loved that one?" Kurt loved shopping but didn't understand the sudden urge for Blaine to go out and buy her new clothes he had only known her for two days.<br>"Kurt, if I tell you why you have to promise not to tell anybody ok?" Blaine looked Kurt in the eye. Kurt took in a breath before saying.  
>"I promise. Now will you tell me?" Blaine dragged Kurt over to some seats and started telling him how Molly lost her parents and most of all her stuff.<br>"Oh my god poor kid." Kurt said as he got up pulling Blaine's arm.  
>"Right, I think I can work out her size" Kurt pulled Blaine into one of the shops and started pulling different things off the hangers.<br>"Kurt please don't go over the top we don't want to make her feel like she's a charity case. Maybe just a few pairs of jeans, a couple of tops and maybe that dress over there." Blaine looked at Kurt who had already had piles of clothes in his arms.  
>"OK, maybe your right. Yes we have to get that dress." Kurt went over and grabbed one almost knocking over a poor women who herself was trying to pick up on for herself.<br>After going round the store and picking up a couple of more clothes, Kurt and Blaine headed to pay. Blaine pulled out his wallet which had a little picture of him and Kurt.  
>"You still have that picture." Kurt said sounding surprised.<br>"Why are you so surprised? I love this picture." Blaine said why he handed the women on the other side of the counter his bankcard.  
>"Would you be interested in buying a pack of socks? They are on offer today." The women asked, Blaine gave a simple nod of no and went to punch in his pin. Kurt looked down at Blaine's shoes and then to the women. What a stupid question he thought, his boyfriend had seemed to have stopped wearing socks after the whole Gap Attack thing, he ended his performance of 'When I get You Alone' for his crush at the time Jeremiah with a pair of socks in his hand. He had brought them before leaving the store, and when Jeremiah had rejected him he just simply throw them away and just stopped wearing socks all together. Maybe for him socks were a symbol of rejection? Kurt wasn't sure he just found it funny and liked to tease his boyfriend about not wearing any. They turned and walked out the store both carrying an equal amount of bags, when they got back to their cars Blaine had an idea.<br>"Kurt, do you think we could do like a mini surprise party for Molly? I mean just a few balloons and a cake. It just be in the choir room you know just to make her feel welcome." Blaine said as he put the bags onto the backseat of his car.  
>"You will have to ask Mr Shue, but I'm sure he love it"<p>

Molly was woken up to people singing happy birthday. She opened her eyes to find her grandparents sitting at the end of her bed with Alice in her grandmother's arms.  
>"It's not much dear but we know you will love it." Marge said as Frank passed her a little parcel. Molly began to slowly open it. Inside there was a small box, she opened it to find a folded top which still had it label on, a few bars of chocolate and an envelope. She lifted it up and began to rip it open. Out fell a couple of notes and a card. She opened it up and read what was inside 'To Molly, the bravest person we know. Have a Happy 16th Birthday Lots of Love Gran, Granddad and Alice' Molly pulled them close and gave them the tightest hug she could give.<br>"Thank you so much. I. I just wish Mom and Dad could be here to see this." A tear fell from her eye but she promised herself not to cry today.  
>"I now dear we do to" Frank said.<br>"Right you, get up, get dressed and off to school with you." Said Marge wiping the tear off Molly face and guiding both herself and Frank out of the room. Molly jumped out of bed, got washed and dressed. While she was doing her makeup she heard a knock at the door and call of I get it from her Gran. Marge opened the door to find the nice boy that she had meet the day before standing in front of her.  
>"Hi is Molly still in or has she gone to school already?" He asked. He was holding a big box in his hand covered in wrapping paper.<br>"Yes she's in. You're that boy from yesterday right. You want to come and wait inside?" Marge asked, she liked this boy and it was nice to see Molly making some new friends. Blaine walked in and stood to the side as Marge pulled a chair towards him to sit on.  
>"Molly your friends here to see you!" Marge shouted up the stairs and went back to the cooking.<br>"I see you still have that bowtie young lady." Blaine said turning his head to Alice who was in a little play den type thing, this time she wasn't sucking on it she was trying to get it round her arm.  
>"Oh so that's where its from." Said Frank walking up to Blaine handing him a glass of orange juice.<br>"Um yeah hope you don't mind she seemed attached to it yesterday." Blaine said looking into his cup trying not to make eye contact with the man.  
>"I did wonder why you left bits of your clothes here. I hope you both didn't get up to anything you shouldn't have been doing last night because if you were..." Said Frank eyeing the boy up and down.<br>"FRANK!" Shouted Marge from the other side of the room as Blaine cheeks started to go red.  
>"No sir, I'm g" Blaine said before stopping as they heard a voice coming down the stairs.<br>"BLAINE! What you doing here?" Asked Molly.  
>"I've come to drop off your birthday present and drive you to school." Blaine said as he got up and put down his glass on the table to give Molly a hug. <p>


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
>Molly returned the hug.<br>"I thought I had done something wrong yesterday." Molly said pulling a piece of hair off her face. Her hair was up and had curls in it like everyone else in the cheerios.  
>"Wait, what present? You have only known me for 5 minutes." Molly said, she couldn't believe her eyes. Blaine was such a gentlemen and was so caring.<br>"Well yes I am your friend and also what you said to me yesterday got me thinking." Blaine put the package into Molly's arms then looking at it to say open it. Molly pulled at the paper, as it fell to the ground to reveal a box. She placed the box on the dining table and slowly opened the lid, she pulled at some tissue paper that was inside. She pulled out a couple of jeans and some tops, then she pulled out a dress, it was white and stopped just at the knees, it had two little thin straps for over the shoulders. On the side it had little stones made into circle shapes on the dress.  
>"Oh My God, Blaine It's beautiful. But.. but" Molly said as she held the dress checking it was the right size.<br>"Hope we got the right size. You will look so beautiful in it." Blaine said as Marge came rushing over giving the boy a massive hug.  
>"You are a true gentlemen. Why weren't there guys at my school like you when I was young?" She said pulling at his cheeks like grandparents normally do.<br>"Thanks" Blaine said as his cheeks started to go red again.  
>"Right both of you off to school with you, we don't want you to be late." Marge picked up Molly's bag and placed it in her hands before shoving them both out the door. Blaine looked at Molly.<br>"Your carriage awaits" He gave a massive grin while Molly was laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. They both made their way to the car.

Kurt got to school early, Blaine had told him where Molly's locker was. Kurt had two balloons to attach to the locker handle. He didn't know if he was allowed to do this but since none of the teachers he passed on the way complained about him carrying two helium filled balloons then it must be ok. Just as he was attaching them Mr Shue walked pasted.  
>"Kurt it's not your birthday is it?" Mr Shue asked.<br>"No, not in another 3 months. This is for Molly, it's hers today. It's kind of a surprise. Actually Mr Shue can I ask you a favour?" Kurt asked.  
>"Umm yeah, sure Kurt. What is it?"<br>"Well it was Blaine idea, he wants to invite her to Glee club today so we can throw a little birthday party for her. Not much just some cake." Kurt asked with hope in his voice.  
>"Oh I don't know Kurt we have a lot to do for our next competition." Will said, he didn't really want to reject the idea but he didn't like the idea of losing a day of practice if they wanted to wins nations this year.<br>"Mr Shue it's kind of important we do this." Kurt took a deep breath.  
>"Can you keep a secret?" he continued.<br>"Umm sure Kurt , not a problem between you and Blaine is it?"  
>"Oh God no, NO... It's Molly. Her parents died 6 months ago. Since it's her first birthday without them and she doesn't really have many friends here expect for Blaine. He wanted to make it special for her. Also it might make her want to join Glee club. "Kurt blurted out. Will thought for second.<br>"OK Kurt. You tell us what you want to do." Will said as they both walked to the choir room and Kurt was telling him what he wanted to do.

Blaine parked his car in McKinley's student car park, and opened the door for Molly. She normally walked the 35 minutes to school. She couldn't wait until the day she learnt to drive and be able to afford a car. Sue and Becky walked up to them both.  
>"Hello Molly, Blaine. Happy Birthday. Becky" Sue said as Becky passed her a little card.<br>"This is for you." Sue said placing the card in Molly's hand.  
>"Thank you. Hi Becky." Molly gave a little wave and started opening the envelope. Inside was some money and a little card which for some strange reason had a giant image of Sue on the front.<br>"I hope you have a brilliant day. I see you at cheerios practise after school." Sue said as she was about to walk off.  
>"Actually Coach, Molly won't be able to make it today." Blaine blurted out, Molly turned to face him unsure what he was about to say.<br>"I have a surprise for her and unfortunately she will have to miss practise." Blaine closed his eyes expecting to get told off but to his surprise he got kind words back.  
>"Ok sure, enjoy. I see you later." Sue said as she started to walk away with Becky following.<br>"Well that was easy" said Blaine.  
>"So what's this surprise? Molly asked, a grin began to appear on her face. Blaine began to grin back.<br>"That's why it's called a surprise. Meet me after school here. I see you later." Blaine winked at her and walked off.

Molly pulled out her mobile and put in her grans number.  
>"Gran, can you do something for me?"<p> 


	8. Part 8

Part 8  
>"Thank you so much. I see you later then." Molly put the phone back into her bag. She had managed to get her Gran to come down at lunch with the dress so she could change. She had no idea what the surprise would be but this was the first time in the past 6 months she had been excited she wanted to feel guilty for feeling this way but she just couldn't and she knew that her parents wouldn't want her to feel down on her birthday.<p>

Molly spent most of the first half of the day in a daydream and getting told off a few times for not paying attention. Finally lunch arrived and she raced to the carpark hoping her Gran had remembered to come. After waiting 5 minutes she could see her Gran's car she took a couple of breaths before walking over and got into the passenger seat.  
>"Thank you so much" Molly said as she hugged her Gran.<br>"You do know if it wasn't your birthday I wouldn't have done this, I've had to miss my lunch break because of this."  
>"I know, I know and I'm so grateful for..." Molly paused, she hadn't thanked her Gran at all for looking after her and Alice and everything she had done for them both. Actually this was the first time in a long time Molly felt like she was in a family again. A tear left her eye and ran down the side of her face. Marge wiped the tear off Molly's face.<br>"I know" Marge said.  
>"No, I've been a pain the last few months and I was just so mad at everyone and the world. I shouldn't have acted like that. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair on you or Alice." Molly said as Marge pulled her back into a hug.<br>"No you had a right to be mad. Listen I wouldn't have put you back into school if I didn't feel like it was the right time. The past few days I've seen you happier then you have been. I think today was the first time I saw you laugh since they had died." Marge said.  
>"I'm sorry and I'm really am grateful for everything you have done." Molly grabbed the bag with the dress in.<br>"Thanks again" Molly opened the door and got back out as she watched the car drive away. 

Molly made her way to her locker to pick up some make up. She hadn't been to her locker at all today. She wasn't used to having one so wasn't at it most of the time like everyone else in the school. She could see the balloons that were placed there earlier this morning. Many students were looking at the locker trying to work out why they were there. Molly walked up to the locker embarrassed as everyone watched her. She pulled out a makeup bag and a hairbrush and made her way to the toilets. She got changed into her new dress, she loved it so much and twirled around a few times to look at herself in the mirror then took out some wipes from her bag and wiped off the make up from this morning and applied some that matched the dress. She sighed before taking a step back to take one final look in the mirror and took a deep breath as she made her way back to her locker to put her cheerios uniform away.  
>"Looking good Molly" She heard a voice behind her and felt a head rest on her shoulder.<br>"Blaine?" Molly gasped  
>"So we did get the right size then." Kurt replied. Molly turned around from her locker door to face the two boys who were smiling to her.<br>"Yes, yes you did. It's so beautiful I love it so much. Thank you again." Molly hugged both the boys.  
>"I don't think you have had a chance to meet Kurt so this is Kurt." Blaine said as he pushed Kurt towards Molly.<br>"I love your jacket where did you get it from?" Molly asked taken by Kurt's fashion style.  
>"Ebay" Kurt replied.<br>"I love it I want one." Molly said as she pushed the final few items into her locker.  
>"I better run, I haven't had lunch yet."<p>

"Quick" Blaine shouted  
>"I'm going as fast as I can." Kurt replied.<br>"I've finished over here." Tina shouted back to Blaine.  
>The guys finished putting up the last bit of decorations they had.<br>"Wow you guys this room looks amazing" Will said as he walked in carrying a pile of sheet music.  
>"Right I better go and fetch Molly." Blaine said as he fixed his bowtie and left the room.<br>"Why are we throwing this girl a party?" Rachel asked as she sat down on a chair.  
>"Because..." Kurt sighed he really wanted to tell the guys why but he stopped himself.<br>"Don't worry Kurt I know to... about her parents" Will whispered to Kurt.

"Where have you been I've been waiting here for 15 minutes. I thought for a second you had stood me up" Molly told Blaine.  
>"Sorry I was sorting out your surprise." Blaine replied as he grabbed her hand and guided her to the choir room.<br>"SUPRISE!"


	9. Part 9

Part 9  
>Molly let go of Blaine's hand as Kurt and a few other Glee club members came up to hug her. She was in shock, these people hated her so why were they now throwing her a party. She grabbed back Blaine's hand and slowly backed out the room.<br>"I... I don't get it, these people hated me?" Molly asked Blaine. The other members waited inside the choir room.  
>"Is she ok?" Will asked<br>"No wonder she feels like this, after the way you treated her." Kurt said as he watched through the little window in the door.  
>"Molly look at me" Blaine said as he pushed Molly's head up to look at him.<br>"They don't hate you, if they did do you really think they would help me throw this party for you."  
>"I guess" Molly replied.<br>"I'm here for you and if at any point you don't like it we can leave ok. Have our own little party yeah. Now wipe away that tear and let's go in." Blaine said now holding both her hands and swinging them side to side.  
>"You didn't tell them about..." Molly asked.<br>"Nope" Blaine replied.  
>"I guess we better go in then, I don't want to be late for my own party do I." Molly laughed. Blaine pushed the door open. The Glee clubs members started to sing Happy Birthday to her as Blaine went and took her to a seat. As soon as she sat down Kurt brought over a cake, it had 16 candles and had bright pink icing. Molly blows out the candles and made a wish.<br>"So what did you wish for?" Blaine asked her as he took of his bag and placed it on the seat next to her.  
>"If I say it won't come true now will it." Molly winked to Blaine, Kurt felt a bit uncomfortable about this he started to get a bad vibe. He had seen this look before, that time when Rachel had a party and Blaine and her kissed. No he decided he was making it up in his head and that it was all innocent.<p>

The party was going well, they played music, consumed a stupid amount of cake and they even decided to play musical chairs. Rachel sat at the side of the room calming at how childish it was and Finn was telling her to let her hair down and enjoy herself. After a while everyone started to dance splitting in pairs and dancing around the room while Finn was on the drums and Puck on the guitar. Blaine and Molly were dancing with each other. Kurt went to sit next to Rachel.  
>"Not joining in Rach." Kurt said as he leaned his head against her shoulder as he watched his boyfriend dance around the room.<br>"You don't see it do you?" Rachel replied to him.  
>"See what?" Kurt was confused what she was going on about.<br>"Molly, she has a crush on Blaine. It's so"  
>"Rachel don't."Kurt replied with a bit of angry in his voice.<br>"Oh come on she's all over him and he doesn't even see it." Rachel said as they both watched the couple dancing and enjoying themselves. Kurt began to feel that what Rachel was saying was right but at the same time he wanted it to just be in his head. He knew Blaine and he wasn't the best at seeing when someone was flirting with him he know this from past experience. But he didn't want him to stop being friends with her not after what she had been through. Kurt got up and rushed over to Blaine.  
>"I'm going now" He told Blaine as he watched him twirl Molly around and around.<br>"Why, I was hoping for a dance." Molly tripped over her own foot and landed on the floor not hearing the boys talking.  
>"I've eaten too much cake and I don't feel too good." Kurt replied making up any excuse he could to get out of the room.<br>"Are you sure?" Blaine said still not seeing that Molly was on the floor.  
>"Yeah, have a good time. I ring you tonight ok." Kurt said as he smiled and walked out the room. Blaine watched Kurt leave and felt a bit sad before he felt a tug on his trousers.<br>"What is it with you and your family tugging on my clothes?" He laughed as he helped the girl up.  
>"Don't worry your bowtie is safe this time." Molly replied remembering what Alice did when she meet Blaine, they both laughed.<p>

Sue walked into the room holding an envelope. Beaky had told her about how she overheard Blaine talking about the Harry Potter screening. She decided to get tickets for Molly as a so called present but at the same time hoping she would take Blaine and that would be one step closer to breaking up a key couple to Glee club and the club falling apart. She knew that Molly was a fan so she was sure to go and after telling her about the so called Blaine feelings she would take him. She was just hoping that Molly would make a move on him.  
>"Hello birthday girl" Sue shouted, the music stopped.<br>"Carry on with the music I'm just here to see the birthday girl." She said as she walked over to Molly.  
>"Coach what you doing here?" Molly asked.<br>"Well I forgot to give you your present. I want you to open it now" Sue passed the envelope to Molly. She began to open it and a pair of tickets fell out. Molly picked them up and began to read it.  
>"I know you like the series and I heard the local theatre was rescreening a couple of the movies." Sue said with a smile.<br>"Oh My God! Thank You!" Molly said as she hugged Sue.  
>"It's for two, maybe you can take Blaine here." Rachel listened very carefully to wait was happing as she saw Sue hug Molly again and then leave the room.<br>"So do you want to come with me? Its next week, I mean it's ok if you say no and all that." Molly said as she tried to make a proper sentence.  
>"Only if you want me to go with you?" Blaine replied.<br>"Of course you're my friend." Molly said as they both hugged. 


	10. Part 10

Part 10  
>Kurt finally pulled on to his drive. All he could think of on his ride home was Rachel's words, they kept repeating over and over like a broken record. He slowly got out his car carrying his bag and made his way into his house. Burt and Carol were there sitting in the living room laughing and joking away.<br>"Kurt, your home early thought you were at Glee club?" Burt asked as he got off his seat to greet his son.  
>"I wasn't feeling too good. I'm going to go and lie down." Kurt replied as he placed his hand over his stomach trying to make his fake illness more convincing.<br>"Oh Burt he does look pale" Carol butted in. She was right he had gone pale but to be fair he had always been pale he even called himself Casper the Friendly Ghost because he was that pale. He had started to feel sick but it was due to him starting to worry. Kurt ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could take him and ran straight into his room locking the door behind him. He threw his bag and jacket on the floor as he threw himself on the bed almost breaking it as he landed hard. He stayed like this for about 10 minutes. Gosh he did actually feel sick now, it might have been that cake. He normal doesn't eat this much but he went all out and had at least 3 giant slices his excuse was to keep his mind off what Rachel was saying which it did work but now he was regretting it. He phone started to make a noise it was the jingle from the Free Credit Rating Today commercial that Kurt loved so much and Blaine always hated. He rushed over to his bag which contained his phone and pulled it out. He saw it was Blaine, half of him wanted to throw the phone to the other side of the room as he was so scared to answer it but he knew his boyfriend would be worried he had to answer.  
>"Hey Blaine" Kurt answered with a sad tone to his voice.<br>"You ok, you sound awful?" Blaine replied, Kurt could hear some music in the background but it wasn't a lot.  
>"Yeah I think I be ok. I'm sorry I had to leave early." Kurt said as he went to lie back down on his bed.<br>"Babe it doesn't matter as long as you feel better." Blaine replied, Kurt knew if he had been there in person this would have been the time Blaine would have hugged him.  
>"Do you want me to come over?" Blaine carried on.<br>"No, I think I'm going to sleep now I don't want you to see me when I'm like this." Kurt replied.  
>"Ok if you're sure. Oh by the way do you still want to go to that Harry Potter movie? Tell me the truth because I don't have to go with you."Blaine asked with a bit of a nervous tone in his voice.<br>"OK if you want the truth... not really." Kurt replied he felt sad.  
>"Cool... well I don't mean cool as I miss you not with me but Molly got tickets and she invited me to go and I just wanted to check with you first and all that." Blaine explained.<br>"Why check with me?"  
>"Well you're my boyfriend and I didn't want you to think I've ditched you and I wanted to make sure you're alright with it." Blaine said.<br>"Blaine you don't have to ask anyway she's a girl I don't need to worry. OK I have to go I think I'm going to be sick." Kurt said as he threw his phone on the bed disconnecting Blaine and running to the bathroom.

Kurt woke up the next day to find he was still dressed the clothes he was wearing the day before. He felt a lot better and all the worry about Blaine and Molly had left his mind as he decided he had made it up in his head from eating too much. He got washed and threw on some clean clothes and made his way downstairs.  
>"How you feeling dude?" Kurt heard a voice behind him. It was Finn he was just throwing on a top and walking down the stairs at the same time.<br>"Seriously if you keep doing that you're going to fall down and kill yourself." Kurt replied giving him an evil look.  
>"You worry too much" Finn replied as Carol walked over to the two boys.<br>"Finn listen to your brother his right." She said as she nodded to Kurt to agree with him.  
>"Stepbrother" Finn said as he made his way to the kitchen to see what he could make for breakfast. Kurt felt his phone buzz. It was Kurt texting to see if he was ok, he quickly replied and then joined the rest of his family in the kitchen.<br>"Finn slow down it's not a race." Carol shouted as she watched her son stuff a bit of toast and some cereal in his mouth at the same time.

There was a knock at the door and Burt got up to answer. He opened the door to find Blaine standing there with a bunch of flowers in his hand and a stuffed teddy.  
>"I didn't know you cared." Burt joked as an embarrassed Blaine went all read.<br>"Well this is awkward." Blaine replied.  
>"Do you want me to get Kurt?" Burt asked.<br>"Yes please Mr Hummel." Blaine replied.  
>"Once again it's Burt... KURT ... KURT IT'S FOR YOU!" Burt shouted as he made his way back to the kitchen. Kurt got up and walked to the door.<br>"Hi Kurt, these are for you" Blaine said as he Kurt got to the door. Blaine leaned in to kiss his cheek. Kurt went a bit red to.  
>"You shouldn't have they are beautiful." Kurt replied.<p> 


	11. Part 11

Part 11  
>Molly wasn't having a good morning, Alice couldn't stop crying and her Grandparents had already left for work which meant she had to wait for the nanny to turn up. She was going to be late for school, she sat Alice down in her high chair and fed her why trying not to get any of it on her Cheerios uniform. Where was the nanny? She was normally here by now. She placed Alice in her play pen as she went to wash up the plates. She tried to ring her Grandparents but none of them were answering.<p>

"So how was Maths?" Kurt asked Blaine as he joined him at his locker.  
>"The usual, how's your morning been?" Blaine replied as he turned round to see Kurt.<br>"Boring, but its better now I'm with you." Kurt said.  
>"Same. Have you seen Molly today? I'm going to try and get her to join Glee." Blaine asked as he shut his locker door and started to walk with Kurt to the dinner hall.<br>"Nope, Rory said she wasn't in his class with him." Kurt replied as he pulled Blaine a little closer to him.  
>"Actually I wanted to ask you something. Don't get mad at me. Rachel kept saying something yesterday and it just got me thinking?" Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand.<br>"What?" A surprised Blaine asked.  
>"Well she thinks that Molly likes you... and not as a friend."<br>"Wait what?" Blaine stopped.  
>"I think it's Rachel being Rachel but I just wanted to..." Kurt stopped to join his boyfriend.<br>"Wait do you think me and her?" Kurt started to nod slowly, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and looked him in the eyes.  
>"Kurt, I love you more then anything. Nothing is happening between me and her."<br>"I know I know. I think Rachel just got inside my head abit. I don't mind you to being friends you know that and I think her joining Glee club is a brilliant idea" Kurt replied.  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you more."

Molly rushed in through the school door, she had already missed morning lessons and by now she wasn't at all bothered about it her day was already bad what else could go wrong. She slowly made her way to her locker only to be stopped by her bag breaking. All her school books fell on the floor followed by a bottle of chocolate milk which exploded on impact with the ground.  
>"Great!" Molly said as she bent down to try and save her work.<br>"Are you ok?" Came a voice down the hall behind her. It was Kurt who was still with Blaine. They had seen the whole thing.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a really crappy day I guess." Molly said as she was picking up most of her books but the picture that Blaine had saw on the first day he met her wasn't so lucky. The whole thing was covered in the drink. Kurt picked up the picture and wiped it with a tissue.<br>"Is it ruined?" Molly asked closing her eyes waiting for the bad news.  
>"I'm not sure." Kurt replied as Blaine bent down and picked up the rest of her books.<br>"Let's get you to your locker yeah." Blaine said. They slowly made their way there in silence.  
>"So did you enjoy your party yesterday?" Kurt asked starting a conversation up.<br>"Yeah it was really fun. Actually I wanted to thank you guys... for the first time in ages I felt happy." Molly said as she opened her locker up.  
>"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have a spare bag in my locker if you want to borrow it?" Blaine replied as he placed her books in the locker.<br>"Are you sure? I mean I'm having a bad day and I don't want to end up ruining your stuff."  
>"Don't worry about it." Blaine said as he walked off to go to his own locker.<br>"Sooo we haven't really had a chance to talk much. Kurt Hummel" Kurt put his hand out for her to shake.  
>"Molly Smith"<br>"So how you finding McKinley?"  
>"Umm it's very different to my old school but I think I like it here." Molly said as she was moving books around in her locker.<br>"Yeah it takes time to get used to." Kurt laughed.  
>"I'm glad you guys are my friends here. It's nice to have someone to talk to." Molly sighed<br>"Here you go." Blaine said as he pasted a bag to her.  
>"You're a life saver." Molly replied.<br>"Isn't he." Kurt said with a smile on his face.  
>"Actually there was something me and Kurt wanted to ask you... We want you to join Glee club."<br>"Yes we do" Kurt butted in.  
>"I know it didn't go to well the last time and I should have stood up."<br>"Oh I don't know." Molly replied.  
>"I mean yesterday they accepted you and well... Please just think about it." Blaine said as he took the picture from Kurt looking at it. It was now starting to fall apart.<br>"Is that the only copy you have?" Kurt asked.  
>"Yes, it was my favourite picture." Molly said.<br>"I'm sorry... about your parents." Kurt said as Blaine punched him in the ribs.  
>"You said you didn't tell anybody!" Molly said as slammed her locker shut and started walking away from the two boys. She didn't know how to feel, the fact she asked this boy to keep this secret but at the same time how could she be mad at him it was going to come out eventually.<br>"Wait Molly" Blaine shouted.  
>"It's not his fault, I kind of made him tell me and it's only me who knows no one else" Kurt said as he ran infront of Molly to stop her.<br>"I'm sorry, you're right it was going to come out eventually. I'm just acting dramatic I guess."  
>"No I'm sorry I promised not to tell."<br>"Don't worry about it, I guess at least everything is out in the open you know and yes I will join Glee club. New Year, New Start Right!"


	12. Part 12

Part 12  
>The week went by quick and Molly attended her first official Glee club meeting, she actually enjoyed it even if she kept getting evil looks from Rachel but that didn't bother her now everyone in the club accepted her. She got to show off some of her dance moves to the group, she hadn't sung yet but Kurt had promised to help her with her first solo. She was nervous but she knew that she could do it.<p>

Molly slowly walked home she wasn't really in the mood to go home just yet. She decided to take a detour home, after making a stop at the Lima Bean she headed to a second hand shop that she was now a regular customer with. The owner was a friend of her grandparents so she managed to get a little discount, not much but for now it was worth it. She made her way into the small store, inside there was tons of different things clothes, Toys, DVD's everything. She made her way to the clothes section. After going through a lot of old 80's clothing she eventually found a dress that was more her style. She pulled it out of the pile of clothes and checked the size. Just her luck it was miles to big, she took it the mirror and held it up. With a bit of improvement she could actually alter the size herself, she had recently taken up sowing since most her clothes now were from this shop. She carried on looking and found a cute little belt which would work with it. She made her way to a small woman behind the cash register.  
>"Hello Molly, How's Alice doing?" Said the woman who tried to make herself a bit taller.<br>"She's good Mrs Spencer." Molly said as she put her items on the counter. Her phone made a bleeping sound and she pulled it out. It was a text from Blaine.  
>'So what time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow? You dressing up?' It read, of course the screening of Harry Potter was tomorrow.<br>"Mrs Spencer do you have any umm clothes that I can use to make a Hogwarts uniform? I'm going to see it with a friend & dressing up so."  
>"Oh I don't know dear but I can have a look out back."<br>"Thanks." Molly quickly went back to see if there were any clothes she could use. She found a grey jumper which she could use, it was a size to big but that didn't matter, she decided she can wear it around the house after. She had a white shirt at home but it would be covered by the jumper so that didn't matter. The only things now she needed was a skirt and some kind of robe.  
>"Molly how about this?" The woman appeared from a door with a long black blanket.<br>"I suppose I could make some arm holes and use it as a robe." She said as the women pasted it to her. The material was actually ok and didn't feel like a blanket so she could get away with it. She added it to her pile of items at the counter. She decided she'll just wear a pair of black trousers to complete the outfit. After paying for her items she ran straight home and spent the rest of that night making her costume.

It was 4pm and Blaine was due any minute now, she was dressed in her homemade costume.  
>"This is going to look awful" Molly said as she walked down the stairs, Marge and Frank were in the kitchen finishing off dinner.<br>"You look ok dear" Marge said as she walked up to her and started to rearrange the homemade robe.  
>"I don't even have a house tie" Molly said as she threw herself on the sofa and pulling out her mobile.<br>"Honey your just a student who hasn't been sorted yet" Frank said as he sat down next to her.  
>"Thanks" She laughed. There was a knock at the door and Molly jumped up and rang over to answer it. It was Blaine decked out in full costume which must have cost a fortune. Proper robes which had the Gryffindor crest on it, a proper Gryffindor jumper with the colours around the edges, the house tie and a wand.<br>"You look amazing!" Molly shouted.  
>"You don't look to bad yourself."<br>"Yeah right a jumper that's to big and a badly homemade robe"  
>"You must be a Weasley" Blaine joked as Molly punched him in the ribs.<br>"Seriously you do look awesome you put so much effort into yours" Blaine said as he put his hand over his stomach to stop himself from getting punched again.  
>"Thanks" Molly said as she picked up a bag with the tickets in.<br>"They made their way to Blaine's car, Frank was watching them very closely.  
>"Your granddad is a bit scary." Blaine said as he got in the driver's seat.<br>"His just a bit overprotective" Molly said as she put on her seatbelt.  
>"Oh I have something for you. Since you don't have one and I just so happen to have a spare" Blaine handed Molly a Gryffindor tie.<br>"Yay Gryffindor... I guess you're my sorting hat. Ok that sounded strange." They both laughed.

The night went amazingly they watched the final 3 movies and Blaine brought the biggest popcorn you had ever seen. He was such a fanboy, Molly kept looking at him at different points during the movie watching his lips moving in time with the people talking on screen. Did he know the lines off by heart. She could watch him do that all day, it was cute she thought to herself. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and carried on watching.

"Oh my god that was the best movie marathon ever" Blaine shouted as they left the theatre.  
>"Wow you are such a fanboy" Molly said as they made their way back to the car.<br>"I'm sorry, I just get a bit over excited" Blaine said giving her a puppy dog look.  
>"It's awesome at last someone I can nerd out with." Molly whispered like it was a crime to say that in public.<br>"Yayyyyy" They both said in time as they get into the car.  
>"You know what they need to do." Molly said as she sat herself in her seat.<br>"What?" Blaine asked in response.  
>"A musical based on Potter. Think about it" Molly suggested.<br>"That would be totally awesome, I would pay to see it."  
>"Me too." Molly moved herself closer to Blaine. Her brain was telling her to do it now, while you're in this moment. Do it Do it, it kept saying. She leaned over to him.<br>"Blaine" Molly said as he turned his head to face hers, he hadn't seen how close she had moved in.  
>"Yes" Blaine replied as he felt some lips touch his.<p> 


	13. Part 13

Part 13  
>For a second Blaine went along with the kiss, he wasn't sure what was happening before he pulled Molly off him.<br>"What are you doing?" He asked as he moved himself more to the door.  
>"Kissing you silly" Molly said as she climbed over from where she was sitting so she could sit on his lap before kissing him again. Blaine this time couldn't pull her off so he pulled the handle for the door and both of them fell out of the car.<br>"Opps" Molly laughed before she picked herself back up and went back after Blaine who had banged his head when he hit the floor but he was ok. She started to kiss him again but Blaine pulled away.  
>"Stop it" Blaine shouted shocking Molly this time. Molly backed away slowly biting her lip.<br>"Have you gone crazy?" Blaine shouted as he was rubbing the top of his head.  
>"Was it too soon. Oh god I'm rushing things aren't I? " Molly said she moved towards him a bit unsure what to do.<br>"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked.  
>"You, me..." Molly said with a smile.<br>"Wait you think... there is no you and me not in the way you think there is. We are friends that's all."  
>"I thought that... that you wanted this." Molly said backing away again.<br>"I'm... what made you think this." Blaine asked as he picked himself off the floor and took off his robe and threw it in the car.  
>"You... you" Molly starts to break down and falls to the ground.<br>"I'm what Molly?" Blaine demanded he was mad at himself for yelling this but he just couldn't help it.  
>"You are flirty with me all the time what am I meant to think." Molly yelled back, she was sure the whole neighbourhood could hear her but she didn't care anymore.<br>"It's called being friendly Molly... Listen I'm sorry if I may have somehow lead you on but you're just not my type."  
>"It's that Rachel isn't it... It must be. That explains why she hated me from the beginning." Molly shouted back while she took off her robe and got back up.<br>"You think me and Rachel... No no no no. Been there done that." Blaine shouted back.  
>"Who then? Must be someone?" Molly walked up to Blaine so she could see him eye to eye.<br>"KURT!"  
>"What?"<br>"I'm seeing Kurt... his my boyfriend."  
>"Your..."<br>"Yes"  
>"But you two you act more like... You sat at least 5 feet away from each other in the choir room." Molly said as she took a step backwards.<br>"Molly listen..."  
>"No" Molly took a breath and slapped Blaine in the face before running off. Blaine shook his head for a second. He couldn't see Molly anywhere. He quickly threw in her homemade robe in the car before locking it and quickly checked the area for a sign of her.<p>

Blaine spent about 30minutes driving round the local area for any sign of her. After not seeing her he decided to go to her house to see if she had got home ok since he couldn't phone her as she left her phone in his car. His mind was racing, had he been leading her on. He suddenly remembered that conversation he had with Kurt the other day he brought up Molly and falling for him. He and Rachel were right. He pulled into Molly's road and drove down to her house. He saw a light was still on he took a deep breath before getting out the car with Molly's robe and headed to the door. Frank had opened the door before he had even got to it.  
>"Where's Molly?" He asked as the boy stepped in front of him.<br>"I was hoping she was here?" Blaine replied with a nervous tone in his voice.  
>"You better come in." Frank made way for the boy to walk through before he closed the door.<br>"Molly she kind of... ran off." Blaine said expecting to get shouted at.  
>"She's done this before." Marge said as she walked to Blaine with a glass of orange juice in her hand.<br>"What?" Blaine asked as Frank offered him a seat.  
>"If you have an argument or she feels scared or frightened she will run. She's done this countless time. Give her a few hours and she'll be back." Marge said as she pasted the boy the drink.<br>"But she's out there alone and it's almost midnight." A concerned Blaine said as he got back up in protest.  
>"Don't worry. We will phone the police and they will keep a look out." Frank said with a tone in his voice that said he had made this phone call a million times and it was now second nature to him.<p>

The weekend pasted by slowly and Blaine spent the rest of it in his room just sitting there thinking, no hoping that Molly had made it home safely. He didn't have the guts to call her grandparents to ask, scared of what the answer would be. What if she was dead? How could he live with that, he kept thinking he should have gone along with the kiss then she wouldn't have run off but then he would have been hurting her even more, himself and Kurt included. He hadn't told Kurt yet what happened he couldn't bear to.

Monday morning arrived and after dragging himself from his bed he decided it was time for him to go to school and face the music so to say. The first thing he needed to do was tell Kurt.  
>"Blaine Oh My God did you hear?" Kurt said running down the hall to his boyfriend.<br>"What?" A surprised Blaine asked.  
>"Molly... she's missing. She didn't go home Saturday evening and hasn't been seen since." Kurt said waiting for a reaction.<br>"It's my fault." Blaine said as he turned round and sat himself down next to his locker.  
>"What?" Kurt asked who was now lowing himself so he could be at the same height as Blaine.<br>"Saturday... that was when we went to see the movie... she... she. Kurt forgive me and her."  
>"She what Blaine?"<br>"She kissed me Kurt. I told her no and that you were my boyfriend but she wouldn't have it." Blaine now was starting to cry. 


	14. Part 14

Part 14  
>Blaine told Kurt everything that happened in an empty classroom. He tried his best to keep calm but he just couldn't. Kurt held his boyfriends hands and listened.<br>"Kurt, what if she's dead because of me?"  
>"She's going to be ok."<br>"It's my fault."  
>"You can't beat yourself up over this, Listen she will be ok. It sounds like she needs time to cool off."<br>"Kurt you didn't see her face when I.. I.. told her." Blaine jumped up and started to walk to the door.  
>"Blaine where you going? Kurt asked following him out of the room and into the hallway. Kurt had to keep up with him as Blaine started to run. He made his way out to his car and opened the door.<br>"I need to visit her family I need to speak to them." Blaine said as he got himself in the driver's seat.  
>"Are you sure? Do you want me to come with?" Kurt asked as he held the door open leaning in.<br>"No you stay here and cover for me ok." Blaine said as he started the engine. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine on the cheek shutting the door just after.

Blaine slowly drove to Molly's house hoping that maybe he would see her on his way there but there was no sign. He pulled into Molly's road and saw a police car up ahead, fear shot through him. What if they had come to tell her family that they found her dead. He parked at the side of the road and got out. He took a deep breath and made his way to the door. He slowly knocked and waited for a minute before Marge opened the door.  
>"Blaine" She said as she pulled him into the house and found him a seat.<br>"Thanks for the update" Frank appeared from the other side of the room with two policemen and showed then to the door.  
>"I.. I wanted to see if.. well." Blaine was unable to make sentence that made sense. Everyone sat down in the living room.<br>"I understand."  
>"I feel really bad, it's my fault..."<br>"No it's not Blaine" Marge said as she went over and grabbed his hands to give him some comfort.  
>"What do you know about Molly? What has she told you about her life?" She asked.<br>"Well that her parents died in a fire about six months ago something to do with the electrics. She managed to get her and Alice out .She moved here because you're the only family she has something like that."  
>"Well she likes to modify what happened a bit to make her feel better I guess it helps. Yes there was a fire and her parents did die in it. The night of the fire it was caused by a candle, it wasn't blown out. She didn't save her sister I guess she says that to make her feel like she did something to help. Molly was found unconscious in her room. They thought she was going to die and she was in a coma for two weeks but as you can see she got better but she has a burn on her back. When we eventually told her about her parents she stopped talking and then one night just disappeared. We found her and we managed to well she become close to her old self again. Every now and again she would run off but would come back after a few hours. We thought she was getting better and started to continue with her life that's why we sent her back to school now. The truth is she was the one who lit the candle and the one who didn't blow it out. She blames herself so much." Marge said as she wiped a tear off her own face.<br>"Oh" Blaine said unsure what else to say.  
>"But over the last couple of weeks she started well I actually heard her laugh for the first time and it was because of you. I don't know what it is but you did what many of us have tried and failed. Every night since she meet you she sings in her room. She thinks we can't hear but we do." Frank butted in sitting himself across the room.<br>"I think I was the reason she ran away." Blaine said again.  
>"Why dear?" Marge said still holding his hands.<br>"Well on the night she disappeared she... she kissed me and I may have shouted at her. I told her that I was already in a relationship and then she ran off"  
>"Oh I see" Frank said.<br>"If I could..."  
>"No don't blame yourself. She's a grown adult she needs to understand these things and running away is not the answer." Frank said as he got up and walked over to look at the pictures at the wall.<br>"We will find her and she will be ok." Marge said.


	15. Part 15

Molly kept walking, she didn't know where she was going but she just kept going in the same direction. She had tears streaming down her face and so many thoughts running through her head. Every now and again she would stop for a minute or two thinking about how she should just turn around and go home but she had a feeling in her stomach that she wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms, not after what she had done. She kept thinking about how Blaine would have told everyone at school about that night and that everyone would hate her especially him, Kurt and everyone else in Glee Club. Molly hadn't slept at all, she didn't want to. Molly hadn't had a proper meal for days and had only a chocolate bar to keep her going. Her eyes felt heavy and she started to feel weak but she kept going not giving into her body which was telling her she should sleep and eat. It was now 1am and she was walking past a shop, she stopped for a second to look at a window. On it was a poster, it was a missing poster and it had her picture on it. She looked around to check if anybody had seen her, after checking the coast was clear she started to leg it away. She ran into a road and as she did this she stopped, she could hear what sounded like a truck coming towards, she looked to her right and saw two massive lights heading towards her.

Blaine was in the middle of class when he felt his phone ringing, he had a sneaky check under the table to see who was ringing. He had left his number with Molly's family so if there was any word they promised they would ring him. He saw Marge's name pop up on the screen and put his hand up in the air.  
>"I need the toilet" He said to his teacher who had come over to him to see what he wanted. After getting his approval to leave the classroom Blaine left the room and ran to his locker where he knew no one would be about. He dialled back Marge.<br>"What's the news? Have they found her? Is she alive?" Blaine asked really fast as he opened up his locker. Inside was the picture that was almost destroyed, he had managed to repair it. He had made a digital copy to and he was going to give her back the actual picture but since he didn't get to since of her disappearance so he had hung it up on his locker door next to his picture of the Warblers and Kurt. He also had a picture of them both hanging from the time they threw her a birthday party, he had cake all over his face which looked like a beard and Molly had a bit on the end of her nose, he loved this picture and he hated the fact it could be there only picture they ever got together.  
>"Blaine slow down" Marge said with a calming voice.<br>"Yes they have found her but they she's in hospital." As Marge said this he dropped his phone to his side, one of the sentences he didn't want to hear was 'she's in hospital' but he remembered its better then hearing the other one 'she's dead'. He picked his phone back up.  
>"Hospital?" He asked hoping he would get answers.<br>"I don't know much for now, we are just about to go there now."  
>"Can I come with you please?"<br>"Umm I don't know you should stay at school."  
>"Please I need to see if she's ok. I can catch up I just need to see." Blaine begged.<br>"Ok, but I didn't say you could come ok."  
>"Ok" Marge then gave Blaine the details of the hospital. He grabbed a few things from his locker before heading back to the classroom. The bell had just gone so it meant he could run back in to collect his bag and find Kurt and tell him what had happened.<p>

Blaine spent the entire car ride thinking of how he would find Molly, would she be even awake? He stopped at a shop on his way and brought some flowers for her. After driving for what seemed forever he eventually parked on the hospitals car park. He walked into the reception area and found Marge standing there waiting for him. She gave him a hug and took him to Molly's room. They didn't say a word to each other during the whole time of them walking together.  
>"Are you ok?" Marge asked before opening the door<br>"Yeah I think I will be fine, I.. I just don't know how to expect her to be." He said hoping Marge understood what he just said, she nodded and opened the door. Blaine slowly walked in keeping his eyes on the floor. He stopped dead on in front of her bed and looked up. She was asleep and had a drip going into her left hand and a machine checking all her stats which kept making a bleeping sound. She had a couple of marks on her face and her right hand wrapped up.  
>"How.. how is she? How did they find her?" Blaine asked as he took of his jacket and gave it to Frank with the flowers and walked up to Molly's left side.<br>"They found her early this morning about 30 miles of Lima. She must have stepped out in the road, she almost got hit by a truck but managed to get out the way in time but got hit on the side by a motorcycle. Her right hand is broken and she has a few cuts and bruises from the getting hit by it but she's very weak at the moment. She's dehydrated and it looks like she hasn't had food in days. They think she will make a full recovery but it's just getting her healthy and strong again. They found her just in time. Blaine eyes started to tear up hearing this as he looked at the girl in the bed next to him.  
>"Has she been awake at all?"<br>"No she's been out since she was hit with the bike, they think her body is just too weak to try and wake up." Marge answered as she sat down on one of the chairs in the room. Frank got up and walked over to Blaine and handed him a piece of paper.  
>"They found this on her, it's addressed to you." Blaine opened up the paper and began to start reading and grabbed Molly's hand.<p>

_'Blaine, If you get this please read it and don't just throw it away. I know you are mad at me and you have a right to be, what I did was totally unacceptable and looking back now I don't know what was going on with me. The moment I walked off from you I wanted to turn back and apologise for what I had done but I couldn't. Part of me was hoping that maybe you would come after me and tell me it was alright but I understand you were in shock. I think by now my grandparents would have told you what really happened on the night of the fire and I don't blame them. Please tell them I love them, to look after Alice and give her the best life possible. I will miss them with all my heart. _

_Where I go now I don't know yet. I would love to come back but I don't think anyone will accept me. I have caused too many problems to everyone around me and it's time for a new start, this chapter of my life has closed and it's time for a new one. You won't see me again and this is probably a good thing, I hope you have a good life, and I want you to know you have left a mark on me you have changed my life for the better and because of you I think I have become a better person and I just wish I hadn't ruined it. Forget about me and enjoy your life.  
>With all my love<br>Molly.'_

Blaine started to break down after reading the last sentence, he turned to face Molly. He kissed her hand before whispering in her ear.  
>"You're safe now. I forgive you, please wake up everything will be ok I promise."<p> 


	16. Part 16

Kurt walked to the centre of the choir room after reading a text he had just received from Blaine.  
>"Guys I have news on Molly, Blaine just texted me." Kurt said as he put his phone back in his pocket.<br>"Have they found her? Is she ok?" Will asked sitting himself at the side of the room.  
>"Well from his text he says she's in hospital, she got knocked over by a motorbike. Apparently she has a broken hand, a few cuts and bruises but she's not woken up yet. Apparently she hasn't eaten for a long time so her body is weak at the moment." A couple of gasps of 'Oh my god' went through the room.<br>"But they think she's going to be ok." Kurt said.  
>"Why did she run away anyways?" Rachel asked over everyone talking in the room, Kurt went to take the seat next to her.<br>"Umm... they don't know." Kurt replied trying not to make it sound like a lie since he knew the truth.

Blaine felt a tap on his shoulder, he slowly opened his eyes to find Frank standing in front of him with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
>"You ok their son?" He asked as Blaine rubbed his eyes removing any sleep from them. One of Blaine's hands was still holding onto Molly's.<br>"I've brought you some coffee." Frank said as he passed it to Blaine, letting go of Molly's hand and getting up off the floor.  
>"Thanks." Blaine took a mouthful of the coffee and moved to the seat across the room.<br>"You can go home you know... if you want. I'm sure your parents will be worried." Frank said as he sat next to Blaine.  
>"They don't really worry about me." Blaine said taking another sip.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"They kind of disowned me awhile back so they don't really care what I do." Blaine looked out the window trying not to make eye contact with Frank.<br>"Well your welcome at ours any time." They both smiled to each other both unsure what to say next. Marge came back into the room followed by a doctor who came to change the drip in Molly's hand. They all watched the doctor in silence before he left the room. Blaine got up and walked over to his jacket and put his hand in the pocket. He pulled out a photo and walked up to Molly.  
>"Hey look what I brought for you. I fixed it." Blaine said as he looked down at the smiling faces in the picture then back at Molly's before kissing forehead.<br>"I'm going to put it here on the table for when you wake up ok." Frank and Marge looked at each other and smiled holding onto each other's hands.  
>"I can see why she likes you" Marge said looking at the boy placing the picture on the table. Blaine wasn't sure what to reply with.<br>"So you're in a relationship you said the other day, tell us about this special person." Marge asked as she got up and grabbed Blaine's hands and pulled him to the seats.  
>"You really want to know about my..." Blaine was shocked no one had really asked him about this kind of stuff and he couldn't really talk to his parents about Kurt.<br>"You really want to know?"  
>"Of course. Now tell me are they hot?" Marge said as she let out a little giggle, saying this made her feel like a teenager again with all her friends.<br>"Yeah... yeah he is." Blaine said hoping they wouldn't freak out.  
>"Well he is very lucky to have you. Now tell me what his name?"<br>"It's Kurt"  
>"Well I hope to meet this Kurt at some point. But really if you're this sweet and kind to your friend then you must make a brilliant boyfriend" Blaine suddenly hugged Marge and tears started to fall from his eyes.<br>"Hey hey hey what's all this for?" Marge said as she pulled away.  
>"I've never had anyone whose well not, I never been able to talk to anyone about it before and well."<br>"I understand not everyone is accepting of it right?"

"Ok anything you want me to take to the hospital." Kurt asked the group picking his bag and jacket up. He was given some cards by the group before leaving the choir room.  
>"Wait" Kurt turned around to see Coach Sue standing there in a bright red tracksuit.<br>"I heard you have news on Molly" Sue said as she walked up to Kurt.  
>"Yeah she's in the hospital. I'm on my way there now."<br>Sue turned and walked away ignoring Kurt who was asking what she was doing. She slowly walked to her office.  
>"Becky you can go now." She said to the girl sitting in the corner of the room.<br>"Yes Coach, See you tomorrow." Sue slowly sat down and put her hands in her head. After about 5 minutes she pulled out her mobile and dialled Marge's number. She spoke to Marge for a few minutes before Marge said.  
>"One of the lads from school is here, Blaine." Sue almost dropped the phone and a thought popped into her mind. What if she was the reason Molly was in hospital, she was the one who made up the story about Blaine liking her and all that. As much as she hated Glee club and wanted for its destruction she didn't want anybody to get hurt especially Molly, she was the only link she had to her old friend and now she might be dying because of her. Sue wanted so bad to go down to the hospital but she couldn't, she couldn't bear to look Molly in the face and see the mess she had created.<p>

Kurt parked in the hospital car park and phoned Blaine up to tell him he had just arrived. Blaine meet him in the reception and took him to Molly's room.  
>"This, this is Kurt." Blaine announced to Frank and Marge who got up and hugged the boy.<br>"You are a very lucky boy." Marge said as she stood looking at the two. Kurt looked to Blaine with a 'what the hell' look on his face.  
>"I'll tell you later, promise." Blaine mouthed.<br>"I've brought some things from the Glee club, they made some cards for Molly and they would like to know if they can come and visit." Kurt said as he pulled a few cards from his bag and handed them to Frank who then put them up on the table next to the bed.  
>"Tell them thank you and they can come down anytime they like." Frank said as he placed the last card on the table.<br>"Thank you guys for all the support, I don't think me and Frank would be well we wouldn't have coped with her in hospital, not again." She hugged them both and then walked over to Molly and bent down to her level and said something in her ear which the boys couldn't work out what she said.  
>"How is she? Any improvement?" Kurt asked as he sat down on the seat that was next to him.<br>"Sadly not, it's just waiting and seeing." Frank said


	17. Part 17

Blaine was glad he took up boxing as a hobby it always made him feel better when he was sad or upset, he had spent quite a lot of time boxing since Molly had run away. She had been in hospital now for 3 days now and there was no improvement to her condition. He decided to spend 30 minutes boxing after school before he went to visit Molly in the hospital but after about 15 minutes he heard someone come through the door, he turned around.  
>"Kurt" Kurt walked up to him and stood just behind the boxing bag so he wouldn't get hit.<br>"How you feeling?" Kurt asked this time now taking a seat on one of the benches with Blaine following and sitting down next to him.  
>"Good, I always feel nervous before I go to hospitals" Blaine asked as he wiped the sweat off his face with a towel.<br>"I hate them to. So many bad memories."  
>"Right I'm going to take a shower, then I'll be back and then we can go. Stay here." Blaine said as he got up and took off the gray jacket he was wearing to reveal a white tank top underneath.<br>"I don't get how you can box with a jacket on" Kurt shouted to Blaine.

Both the boys walked through the hospital and to Molly's room. Inside they were greeted by Marge, Frank was asleep in the corner and there was also a tall woman in a blue tracksuit with them.  
>"Coach Sylvester" A surprised Kurt said.<br>"Kurt, Blaine, I'm going to get some coffee" She said as she walked past them and out the door.  
>"What did we do?" Blaine asked as he took off his jacket.<br>"Don't worry dear" Marge said as she grabbed Blaine's jacket off him.  
>"How is she? Any improvement?" Blaine asked as he walked over to Molly dragging a chair with him and holding onto one of her hands.<br>"They said she is starting to gain some of the weight she lost. So just time really."

It was getting late and Blaine was glad it was a Friday which meant he planned to stay overnight at the hospital, he had left a note at his house saying he was staying with a friend but he knew his parents wouldn't care. Kurt was chatting away with Marge and Sue hadn't returned. Blaine had spent his time talking to the unconscious Molly, telling her all the latest goings on at school.  
>"I'm always here for you" Blaine said to Molly, suddenly he felt the hand he was holding begin to move. Not a lot but enough to gain his attention.<br>"Molly, I'm here its ok. You can wake up now" Blaine said as he moved from his seat to face dead on to her.  
>"Guys I think she's waking up." Blaine told the others.<br>"I'll go and get the doctor." Frank said as he rushed off his seat.  
>"Molly, open your eyes honey" Marge said as she ran over to join Blaine. Kurt got up, he felt a bit awkward.<br>"Blaine I'm going wait outside... I don't think she would want to see me when she wakes up."  
>"Kurt" Blaine replied with his puppy dog eyes.<br>"I'll be outside and get a drink ok, I come back in when she's ok to see me." Blaine and Marge nodded as he left the room. Molly's eyes started to move and after about 30 seconds she opened them.  
>"Hey girl" Marge said.<br>"whe.." Molly began to say but not quite finishing the word.  
>"You're safe now." Blaine said still holding on to her hand.<br>"Where... where am I?" Molly said as she went to use her right hand to lift herself up before screaming in pain.  
>"It's broken dear." Marge said as Blaine moved the hair that was in Molly's face so she could see.<br>"Where am I? What happened?" Molly asked again.  
>"You're in hospital dear, you got hit by a motorbike." Marge said as she walked round the bed to Molly's right hand side and moved her hand to make it as less painful as possible. Frank came back in the room followed by the doctor who did a few checks which took about 10 minutes.<p>

"Blaine" Molly said he went back to her bedside.  
>"Yes Molly"<br>"You... you.."  
>"Shh I'm here."<br>"After everything I've done your here. Why?"  
>"Because I care about you. Because you're my friend"<br>"I think we should leave them to talk." Marge said to Frank who nodded in agreement. They both left the room and Blaine decided to move from his spot. He walked around and got on the bed so he could lie next to Molly. He put his arm around her as Molly started to cry.  
>"I'm so so sorry, Blaine. I was such an idiot. I don't know what got into me."<br>"Its ok all is forgiven."  
>"No Blaine, please don't forgive me just like that I don't deserve it."<br>"It's ok."  
>"It isn't what I did was wrong and I don't deserve you as friend."<br>"Molly listen you went with what you felt at the time and I shouldn't have shouted at you it wasn't right. You only listened to your feelings and you shouldn't have to apologise for that, I should have just been honest with you earlier." Blaine started to get tears in eyes.  
>"I really am truly sorry"<br>"So am I. Oh and just so you know your quite a good kisser." Both of them laughed before leaving a pause for about 30 seconds as they searched what to say after that.  
>"Way to make things awkward Blaine but thanks I guess." Both still laughing their heads off. Blaine kissed her cheek.<br>"Don't get any ideas from that"  
>"I've learnt my lesson already. When you kiss Blaine Anderson you get a broken hand."<br>"Yeah it kinda looks painful"  
>"It kinda is. Did you tell Kurt about what I did? I bet he hates me." Molly asked as she started to play with Blaine's hand that was still holding onto hers.<br>"I did and his cool with it. Actually his waiting outside, he thinks that you hate him."  
>"Oh. I would like to see him so I can apologise in person if that's ok." Blaine got his phone out and quickly texted Kurt.<p>

About 5 minutes later the door opened and Kurt walked in.  
>"Hey" Kurt said as he walked in and up to sit in the chair next to the bed.<br>"I'm so sorry Kurt and I'll understand if you hate me and I don't deserve any of you as my friends." Molly said as she placed her left hand on Kurt's, Blaine was still sitting on the bed with his arm around her.  
>"It's ok, you have to admit it's hard not to kiss him right. I forgive you." Kurt laughed as he kissed her cheek. Molly started to think her mind was remembering something.<br>"Are you ok?" Blaine asked.  
>"I.. I.. something was said a few weeks back and I totally forgot about it but it just doesn't make sense." Marge and Frank walked back in the room as she was saying this and took a seat.<br>"Sue she said something to me about Blaine but I can't remember what it was but I feel like it was important. But I can't remember what."  
>"What is it honey" Marge asked from the other side of the room.<br>"I... I don't know, I can't remember." Blaine and Kurt looked at each other unsure what was happening. 


	18. Part 18

It was getting late and Kurt had to say his goodbyes and head home. Marge offered to drive him back since he came in Blaine's car. Marge was happy to leave Molly on her own with Blaine and decided that her and Frank should go and collect Alice from their friends who were looking after her.  
>"You sure you don't mind staying with her?" Marge asked as she picked up her jacket and put it over her arm.<br>"Yes I'm sure, you guys have been here for the past few days none stop you should go and get some rest. I ring you if you are needed promise." Blaine said still sitting on the bed next to Molly.  
>"Marge his right we really do need some rest." Frank said as he went to the door. Marge walked over to Blaine who got off the bed and gave him a hug and whispering in his ear.<br>"Your parents are fouls, if you ever need to talk you know where I am." She said before she hugged Molly and left the room. Blaine watched through the window of the door as they left before turning to Molly to speak to here but she was now fast asleep. He looked at his watch and saw it was 7:15pm he walked back slowly to the seats and sat himself down for the night.

It was about 1am and Blaine was woken by a scream he quickly opened his eyes to see Molly sitting up with a terrified look on her face. Blaine ran over to her making her jump a bit.  
>"Are you ok?" Blaine asked as he sat at the side of the bed removing a piece of hair off her face. She nodded for a second as she tried to steady her breathing.<br>"Molly, look at me." Blaine said as he lifted her chin so she would look at him.  
>"Breath" He said still holding her chin. Finally her breathing started to get back to normal and she signalled for Blaine to pour her a glass of water. He lent over to the side table and poured her a glass before handing it to her.<br>"Should I get the doctor?" Blaine asked unsure what to do. She simply nodded no and handed him back the glass which he put on the side.  
>"I'm sorry." She finally said, still sounding a bit of breath.<br>"Are you ok?" He asked as he put his hand on her forehead trying to check her temperature.  
>"I'm fine now. I really thought I had gotten over this." She said as she put her head down in shame.<br>"Gotten over what?" Blaine asked again lifting up her chin.  
>"Can I ask did they tell you about..?" Molly asked.<br>"The fire... what really happened then yes and listen no one blames you." Blaine said as he held onto her left hand.  
>"I do" Molly said her eyes filled with tears as the memories flooded back. She continued<br>"After the fire I started suffering these terrible nightmares I would wake up screaming just like now. Most of them are my parents telling me I murdered them or reliving that night stuff like that. My gran would come and reassure me but that never helped. After a while I still had these dreams but I wouldn't scream when I woke up anymore they just made me sick. I never told them about this as they had too much on their plate with suddenly having me and Alice and moving us to another country and all that It wasn't fair. It was only a few weeks ago I had stopped having these dreams and everything started to get back to normal." Blaine didn't know what to say so he kissed her forehead and told her to go back to sleep. She moved herself down as Blaine turned to walk back to the seats.  
>"Blaine"<br>"Yes Molly"  
>"These dreams stopped when you came into my life. Thank you for that." Blaine just smiled back at her as he made his seat comfy so he could go back to sleep.<p>

7am and Kurt was woken by a knock on his door. He slowly moved his head from his pillow and wiped his eyes. The door opened and Finn walked in already dressed for the day.  
>"FINN!"<br>"What?!"  
>"Don't just walk in. What do you want?" Kurt asked as he sat himself up giving his stepbrother an evil look.<br>"You know how everyone wanted to go down to the hospital well I just got a text asking if it will be alright to go down today." Finn asked as he took his mobile out to reread the text.  
>"I'll have to check with Blaine."<p>

Molly was excited about getting breakfast as she was starving. Blaine moved the little portable table then rearranged the pillows behind her so she could sit up in comfort.  
>"Blaine I can do this." She said to him as he was doing this.<br>"No you need to rest." He said as he finally got them just right.  
>"Thanks."<br>"How are you feeling now after last night?" Blaine asked as he sat down on the seat next to the bed.  
>"OK I think. I'm sorry about waking you up like that."<br>"It's ok." Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Blaine jumped up and answered it. A woman with a trolley came through the door and came up to the end of the bed and Blaine sat down at the end of the room.  
>"I hope you're feeling hungry" The women said as she bent down to pick up a tray from the bottom of the trolley.<br>"Sure am." Molly replied. The women placed the tray on the table before turning to Blaine.  
>"Would you like anything young sir?" She asked noticing the boy who looked like he would fall asleep at any second.<br>"I'm ok." He said as he lifted his head up.  
>"No son you look exhausted take this." She handed him a plate with toast on before she continued<br>"I'm not meant to give guests food so don't tell anybody" she whispered. She grabbed a couple of disposable cups.  
>"Thank you" Blaine replied as he took his first bit.<br>"Tea, coffee, juice?" She said as she looked at both of them.  
>"Tea thanks" Molly said<br>"Coffee" She poured them out then handed them over.  
>"You're lucky to have him as a boyfriend plus his cute." She winked to Molly before they both replied.<br>"His.."  
>"She's.." They both looked at each other and laughed.<br>"Just good friends" Molly replied as she placed her drink down on the table.  
>"Oh, well have a nice day" She said as she left the room. Molly pulled the tray a little closer. It had a plate with toast on and a bowl which had a cover on it. She slowly removed it to reveal porridge. She took the little packet of sugar from the tray and poured a tiny bit into the porridge before taken a mouthful. She sat there for a second and enjoyed the taste. After going without food for so long she was determined to enjoy every last bit.<p>

Blaine had fallen asleep on the chairs, he hadn't had the best night's sleep and he was starting to snore a bit. There was a knock at the door and a doctor came in, he took one look at Blaine before tiptoeing in.  
>"How are you feeling today Miss Smith." The doctor whispered to her before moving the table out of the way.<br>"A lot better" She replied. She suddenly moved her left hand and the machine holding the drip started to bleep. She looked down to see some blood start to appear in the drip.  
>"What did I do?" She asked, scared that she did something wrong.<br>"Don't worry it just needs moving back in a bit but since you're eating and drinking now we can remove it." He said as he walked to the machine and pressed a few buttons which turned off the noise lucky it hadn't woken up Blaine.  
>"Can you pass me your hand, it won't hurt." He said as Molly did that, she turned away. He slowly removed the sticky plaster on her hand that kept the drip stuck in. Finally he got to her hand and pulled the needle out of it. She was expecting some sort of pain.<br>"Told you it wouldn't hurt." He said as he took a plaster out of his jacket and stuck it on her hand.  
>"Thank you."She said as she got her hand back. She tried moving her right hand but it hurt a bit.<br>"Don't worry we will give you some pain killers for that hand." He said as he walked back to the door with the half filled drip bag.

Both of them were asleep when they were awoken by a knock.  
>"That must be your surprise." Blaine said as he got up and walked to the door.<br>"Surprise?" Molly said wiped her eyes. Blaine opened the door and the Glee club walked in, Finn first holding a bunch of flowers, followed by the rest of the Glee club. Puck was carrying the biggest teddy any of them had seen. Molly just sat there with her mouth open in shock as they all came over to hug her.  
>"We wanted to cheer you up." Finn said as he placed the flowers down on the side of table. Puck placed the teddy on one of the chairs then they all stood at the end of the bed. Blaine went and joined them as they all started to sing.<p> 


	19. Part 19

The emotions running through Molly as they all sung for her were completely the opposite from the first time she had meet them. Even Rachel was there singing with them. Molly lost herself in the music as she tapped her feet along. She wanted to get up and join them but she's wasn't sure since hadn't been on her feet since she arrived in this place. Artie had seemed too had noticed and rolled over to her as he instructed the others to keep singing.  
>"Hey are you okay?" Artie asked as he put his brake on.<br>"Yeah...I just really want to join you guys." Molly replied as she moved around on her bed a bit.  
>"Well why don't you then." Artie said as he put his hand on her hand and started to pull at her.<br>"Okay" Molly laughed as he shuffled from the bed to standing in front of Artie. Still holding her hand he rolled back to the group with Molly as they all finished the song.  
>"Group hug" Brittney shouted as Molly found herself surrounded by everyone.<br>"Thank you so much guys"

Molly spent the week and a half in hospital by the time she had the news she was free to go back home. Of course she was happy she could return but it also scared her to death. What if everything returned to how it was before this horrible incident? She was lucky this time but what if it happened again but this time actually got killed. Blaine had visited every day after school to spend as much time as he could with her while other members of the Glee club visited just a few times. As he was helping her pack the last of her things he could tell something was wrong.  
>"You seem quiet are you okay?" Blaine asked as he grabbed the last few items and placing them in her bag.<br>"Yeah of course" Molly said as she adjusted the strap on her sling that was keeping her right hand in place.  
>"You sure, you know you can tell me anything." Blaine said as he finally zipped the bag together and placed it onto one of the chairs.<br>"I'm scared. Scared that everything is going to go back to how it was. That something will happen and I will run off again like I always do..."  
>"You're not going to."<br>"How do you know?" Asked Molly as she sat herself on the side of the bed where the bag Blaine had just been packing had been. Blaine moved back over towards the bed, sitting down next to her. He slowly picked up her free hand and grabbed onto it tightly.  
>"I can't promise it will be sunshine and rainbows but I can promise that I will always be here to support you. If you ever need someone to talk to or a place to go" Said Blaine as he felt Molly lean her head on his shoulder.<br>"Thank you, you really don't have to be this nice to me"

After a couple of final checks Molly finally left the hospital and said her goodbyes to Blaine. As she got into her grandparents car she notched that her little sister wasn't in her car seat.  
>"Where's Alice?" Molly asked as Marge helped put on her seatbelt since she only had the use of one arm now.<br>"We have decided to leave her with the Robinsons a bit longer. We felt that maybe we had spent too much time with her and so little with you." Marge said as she finished clipping in the belt and made her way to sit in the back.  
>"But..."<br>"Don't worry it's only for a few days dear just so you can get settled again." Frank said as he placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.  
>"I guess you're right, I just wanted to see her"<br>"I know honey but you just need to rest for now."

The car pulled onto the road and Molly was surprised to see a car parked outside their house. In fact they all were none of them were expecting visitors. As they got closer they saw someone not standing but in a wheelchair.  
>"Artie" Molly whispered as she felt a bit of excitement return.<br>"What dear?" Marge asked as she learned forward to look out of the window.  
>"It's Artie from school." Molly said as he put her hands in front of her face to stop her grandparents from seeing her face which was going red.<br>"Oh...wait I know that look." Marge said as she jokingly hit Molly's shoulder.  
>"No, no." Molly laughed after she had worked out what they were on about. She wasn't going to fall into that trap again but maybe they were right. It wasn't like with Blaine, which she still couldn't believe she had made up. The car suddenly stopped and Molly felt some keys fall onto her lap.<br>"Take these, me and your grandma will go and get some food. You and your friend can go and have a catch up."  
>"What?" Molly shouted as he picked up the keys with her good hand.<br>"You don't need us old people hanging around with you and besides we will be only around the corner." Marge reassured as she gave a Frank a look that Molly wasn't too sure of.  
>"Thanks" Molly said as she managed to unbuckle her seatbelt and get out of the car.<br>"Hey girl" Artie said as he rolled towards her and watched the car that had just been holding her speed off.  
>"Artie, what are you doing here? How did you..."<br>"Kurt he dropped me off. I'm sorry I couldn't visit you in the hospital more but it was hard for me to get there."  
>"I guess, umm do you want to come inside?" Molly said as she pointed towards her door.<p>

After finally getting Artie into her house she sat herself down on the sofa. She hadn't been here for weeks and she missed this place far too much. She looked around to see that everything had been cleared away for her arrival back even her sister's toys that were normally scatted around had been placed back into the toy box. Artie had parked himself next to her, both unable to speak, just staring at each other before one of them finally built up the courage to speak.  
>"You have a nice house" Artie said as he looked at the pictures dotted around the room.<br>"Thanks, that's a nice jumper by the way. Is it a deer on it?"  
>"Yeah, yeah it is." He replied as he pulled at his shirt to look at it himself.<br>"I would offer you a drink but I think I would be pretty useless with one hand but I think we may have some juice boxes if you want one?" Molly said as she hopped off the sofa walking past Artie. She felt a tug on her hand and looked down to see Artie was holding onto it.  
>"It's fine." He said as he watched Molly sit down in front of his chair crossing her legs.<br>"Your amazing Artie, I mean I don't know you that well but...I'm sorry I don't know where I'm going with this." Both just laughed as she adjusted herself to sit on her knees. Was she really falling for him, they had only really spoken in Glee club but there was something there and she was sure this time that she wasn't making it up but she was still terrified. Suddenly she felt a hand cup the bottom of her face.  
>"You have really pretty eyes." Artie said.<br>"Thanks" Molly said as she leaned forward towards him so she was almost inches away from his face. She could feel his warm breath on her skin before she pulled away.  
>"I'm sorry I can't do this"<br>"Is it because..." Artie said as he started to roll back to the door.  
>"No it's not that...it's me. The last time I kissed someone I ended up in hospital and it wasn't real and..."<br>Artie slowly turned himself around as he saw Molly start to laugh at how stupid she must have sounded.  
>"We can take this slow if you want."<p> 


End file.
